Alma gemela
by Bra1
Summary: Pensamientos de Kouichi Kimura acerca de lo que le falta para ser feliz.espero que os guste y dejar review [ONESHOOT]


ALMA GEMELA  
  
Desde pequeño, desde bien pequeño, desde mucho antes de que pueda recordar, he sentido que me faltaba algo, un algo especial sin lo que mi vida no tenia sentido. Una parte de mi vida sin vivir.  
  
No había día en que no lo sintiera, un doloroso pinchazo en mi corazón que me avisaba de que algo no marchaba como debía.  
  
Siempre quise averiguar que era por ello preguntaba a mi madre, que solo atinaba a llorar mientras mi dulce abuelita, que en paz descanse, me abrazaba con ojos tristes y un doloroso secreto ,que no revelaría hasta su muerte, guardado en el corazón.  
  
Hasta este momento no lo entendí, las ideas difusas de que era lo que me faltaba habían estado sueltas sin control, sin explicación alguna, en mi mente.  
  
Nunca tuve un padre, pensé que era eso lo que me faltaba, quizás fue por que los niños no dejaban de chincharme con eso, todos ellos tenían familias unidas...pero me di cuenta de que no era eso, ¿qué más daba que yo no tuviese padre? Tenia una madre que valía millones, ella había sido padre y madre a la vez para mi, me había sacado adelante ella sola y eso valía para mi mas que nada en el mundo.  
  
Tenia claro que eso no era lo que cada mañana, cada tarde y cada noche oprimía mi corazón, era algo distinto lo sabia, algo que ni un padre ni una madre podía suplir aun con todo el amor que podían dar.  
  
Fui creciendo pero nunca olvide ese dolor y aun sentía cada noche que me faltaba algo, algo sin lo que no podía estar completo. Echaba de menos alguien a quien abrazar, alguien con quien hablar, alguien con quien estar cuando estuviese solo, alguien que sin duda estaría a mi lado en los buenos momentos pero sobre todo en los malos.  
  
Años pasaron y ese vació en mi alma creció conmigo, día a día haciéndome más daño cada vez, hasta que un día, tres simples palabras llenaron de gozo mi corazón aunque también de dudas.  
  
"Kouichi tienes un hermano"- la moribunda voz de mi querida abuela me lo confeso, ilumino mi camino y disipo mis dudas a la vez que atrajo nuevas dudas, "Se llama Kou...Kouji" mi abuela vació su corazón con esa confesión, ahora podía comprender el dolor y el peso que durante años mi madre y mi abuela soportaron.  
  
Mi abuela murió tras aquello, pero se que murió feliz por que compartió conmigo su mayor secreto, secreto que yo guarde celosamente y del que no fui capaz de decirle a mi madre por mas que lo intente.  
  
Desde el momento en que supe la verdad quise averiguarlo todo, quería saber por que mi hermano no estaba junto a mi, el por que mi padre se lo llevo, por que el no había echo nada para buscarme pero sobre todo quería saber por que nunca hablo con mama, aquella persona a quien le debía la vida y que seguía amándolo como el día en que nació, con el amor de madre que me crió a mi.  
  
Todas las preguntas que me surgían era incapaz de responderlas y tampoco podía preguntárselo a mi madre, por lo tanto solo quedaba una opción: preguntárselo a quien las había producido, fue entonces cuando mas que nunca decidí encontrarte y poco a poco pero rápidamente di contigo.  
  
En el momento en que te vi todo se aclaro para mi...  
  
...tus ojos iguales a los míos...  
  
...tus rasgos calcados...  
  
...el mismo cabello aunque de distinto largo-detalle que me ayudo a creer en lo que veía y no pensar que era una vana ilusión o simplemente mi reflejo en cualquier cristal-...  
  
Eras tu lo que me faltaba en mi corazón, mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela, el hermano que perdí y que ahora encontraba.  
  
Sin duda tu eras las luz que despejaba mi oscuridad.  
  
K.K  
  
******* Notas: ^^ Bueno este fic recibe el titulo de una canción que me gusta mucho "Alma gemela", esta canción sale en una telenovela que hace poco empezaron a emitir por aquí "Cómplices al rescate", la canción se me figuro perfecta para Kouji y Kouichi mi nueva digiobsesion ^_^  
  
Hacía tiempo que maquinaba un fic sobre estos dos y este fic corto me ha dado la ocasión de tantear el terreno.  
  
Podéis tomar este fic como prologo para uno más largo acerca de estos dos personajes que estoy terminado para publicar.  
  
Si conseguís la canción os recomiendo oírla y de todos modos acá os dejo la letra para que podáis opinar (mi primer pensamiento fue incrustarle la canción al fic pero como no supe he decidido hacerlo así)  
  
Acá la letra de la canción (sacada con esfuerzo por una servidora, por lo tanto puede tener algunos fallos ya que no tengo muy buen oído musical):  
  
Yo se, que hay en mi // Una parte , sin vivir // Alguien, falta aquí // Para que pueda, ser feliz  
  
¿Quién eres? ¿en donde te encuentras?, di algo // Yo se que tu eres, que eres mi otra mitad // Me siento incompleta no puedo explicarlo // Por que no me dejas ya ni respirar //  
  
Alma gemela ,¿dónde estas? // Dame una seña para encontrar // ¿Dónde te escondes?, di algo ya // Alma gemela tu debes hablar //  
  
¿Quién eres? ¿en donde te encuentras?, di algo // yo se que tu eres, que eres mi otra mitad // Me siento incompleta, no puedo explicarlo // Por que no me dejas ya ni respirar //  
  
-¿Quién eres?  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-¿Quién eres?  
  
-Di algo  
  
-Tu di algo  
  
-Yo se que tu eres  
  
-¿Quien soy?  
  
-¿Qué eres mi otra mitad?  
  
-si, si lo soy  
  
-me siento incompleta  
  
-no, no estas  
  
-no puedo explicarlo  
  
-Si, si puedes explicarlo  
  
-¿Que es lo que pasa aquí?  
  
Alma gemela ,¿dónde estas? // Dame una seña para encontrar // ¿Donde te escondes?, di algo ya // Alma gemela tu debes hablar //  
  
Alma gemela ¿dónde estas?  
  
¿Donde te escondes?, di algo ya  
  
Alma gemela ¿dónde estas? // Dame una seña para encontrar // ¿Donde te escondes? ,di algo ya // Alma gemela tu debes hablar // 


End file.
